


Kaidan FlashFic 2017

by BardofHeartDive



Series: Tumblr Posts [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 words or less, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/pseuds/BardofHeartDive
Summary: Five 100 words or less flashfics on Kaidan's relationships in my various series. John and James are from Tresvir (poly relationship), Ariella is from A Good Ride, Mara is from Without You, and Veerla is from Rise.





	Kaidan FlashFic 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaidan Week of the Original Trilogy Appreciation event.

* * * John * * *

Kaidan doesn’t fall in love with John the first time he sees him but he knows that he will. He’d have to be blind not to see how beautiful the man is but the things he loves most are the ones that are easy to miss. The way he curls both hands around a mug of hot coffee. The way his nose wrinkles when he’s irritated. Loving John is not immediate but inevitable.

 

* * * James * * *

Kaidan is surprised how easy loving James is once they stop trying. It’s not his fault - or James’ - their situation is just complicated and it’s almost like they want it too much. They  _ want _ to want it too much. They try, and try harder, and even harder still, but it’s not until they pull back that they fall into place, fitting like interlocking puzzle pieces.

 

* * * Ariella * * *

Ariella sneaks up on Kaidan. She’s his commanding officer, a woman he respects, nothing more. But that respect becomes admiration, and admiration becomes appreciation and the next thing he knows they are friends. Good friends. Close friends. And then one day he looks at his best friend and realizes he can’t imagine his life without her.

 

* * * Mara * * *

Kaidan falls for Mara like a meteor falls to Earth. It is a desperate, uncontrolled plummet, blindingly bright and all-consuming. She makes him want to sing in the rain, and whistle a happy tune, and dance on lampposts on the street where she lives. One look at her and he believes in fate and fairy-tales and true love. One look at her and he believes in soulmates.

 

* * * Veerla * * *

It takes Kaidan a long time to figure out how he feels about Veerla. She’s hard to pin down and he finds it a little unsettling. A lot unsettling when he sees how easily and completely she settles into a cover and realizes he will never be able to pin her down. But she has his six and trusts him with hers, and that’s something. That is a foundation.


End file.
